thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Uthor Darry
Appearance Standing at a height of 5’11 Uthor dresses comfortably but also formally for almost every occasion. As is the norm in the Darry line Uthor has black hair, however he stresses to keep his well maintained his forehead being clearly seen and his beard well upkeeped unlike some of his family. His upper body is well composed with a broad and muscular upper body with a flat chest. Biography Uthor Darry was born in 266 AA to Ronnet and Falia Darry. Being the eldest of Ronnet’s sons Uthor was naturally groomed for leadership and diplomacy. Uthor was particularly talented at learning being said to have a knack for picking up new talents as he went along often questioning of sources and yearning for more knowledge of history and various other arts. Maester Raymond once jokingly said of the boy to the court that the castle was going to run out of books soon enough. He was never particularly talented with the sword in his years of training, however he was proficient enough for his father's tastes. In 276 AA the young Uthor Darry was betrothed to Kyra Mooton and set to maidenpool to squire for their late lord and making friends with the present. Sadly, the same bonding couldn’t be said for Kyra who Uthor always had a distant relationship, he didn’t despise the girl, but always was begrudged by the fact that who he decided to have his children with was decided by arrangement. After 6 years of service Uthor was sent back knighted after an engagement with some highwaymen. After returning home in 284 AA he realized how important his role was in the family, and began to act like it. His father Ronnet had fallen into a sickly state and it was only a matter of time before he passed. Uthor quickly asserted an authoritative presence around the grounds. Everything was a matter of duty to him, he was seen in his early days as stressed and overworked, however eventually he adapted and became more calm in his demeanor. Early in 286 AA his marriage to Kyra was finally set forth and their was great rejoicing within Darry. His father Ronnet seemed to be making a recovery in the early moons of the year and the future looked bright once again. His first child would be brought forth in the late moons of the years named Janna who he would adore with all of his heart. In 287 AA his son Andros Darry would be born and his father would soon pass away, however he seemed content with the work Uthor was providing and the future secured by the birth of Andros. In 288 AA he would come to the court of Harrenhal only to see the place infested by greedy men with only the guidance of Mallister keeping him afloat. The king was arrogant of those surrounding him and his ears caught up in the likes of a Bracken who would say yes to his every whim. Uthor would been seen as full of ambition in the court, being an active part of every discussion while articulating points that seemed common sense. The thorn in the side of his messages was Tristifer Bracken having the ears of the king. Although the king saw Uthor as having points quite often, they would only be refuted by the Bracken bastard. However, Uthor’s booming voice and gracious personality caught onto the king and he eventually won favor with the man. In the early moons of 289 AA earning the title of Lord Justice, Master of laws and In the early moons of 290 AA Uthor arranged a marriage between his young son Andros and the newly born Mia Fletcher. Uthor was seen as a strict voice when in his verdicts, while also shown as a just man and his rulings fair. In the 290 AA with the news of the Harlaw raiders reaving in the riverlands the king woefully suspected that 500 men and his two sons would be enough to take out the whole force. This was only encouraged by the whisperings of Lord Bracken to the king telling him to send them out, promising it to bring prominence to his sons and gain them renown. The worst happened and both of them were murdered. This sparked conflict as the Mallisters thought of the Darry’s to be rivals to his word on the court infesting Harrenhal while the Brackens worked sinisterly to push their bastards claim onto the throne. The Mallister and Darry forces would have several skirmishes along the green fork, none of them conclusive in any results, while the Uthor would have to divert forces to stand against the upcoming storm of Bracken troops. He would dictate to his brother Tom to lead this contingent, and while the skirmishes were indecisive an arrow pierced and lead to his brother’s death. While maintaining back the forces of the Mallisters, Uthor realized it was his duty to defend against the approaching vale invaders. Already weakened from his diversions of troops he tried to at least weaken the Arryn’s host. He didn’t realize how much of a force the vale was. As the knights came down his troops tried to hold, but the sure number made any option but retreat impossible. Noticing this Uthor sounded a withdrawal and fled to the Twins where the Arryn’s decided not to pursue. In the year 298 AA Uthor is prepared for a long and dragged out council before the Arryns inevitably invade. Through diplomacy the Darry’s can succeed, through brute force they cannot. Timeline 266 AA : Uthor Darry is born to Ronnet and Falia Darry. 276 AA: Uthor is sent to Maidenpool and to squire and a marriage is secured between him and Kyra Mooton. 284 AA: Uthor is knighted and begins to establish his authority within the Darry household. 286 AA: Uthor is married to Kyra Mooton 288 AA: Uthor joins King Tristifer’s court 289 AA: Uthor is appointed Lord Justice, Master of Laws in King Tristifer Fletcher’s court 290 AA: Uthor arranges a marriage between Mia Fletcher and Andros Darry 290-292 AA: Manages Darry forces in the Trident during the war, fighting on multiple fronts Family (http://www.familyecho.com/?p=ENWOA&c=46e5rzj0vr&f=709999340416869816) His wife, Krya Darry nee Mooton (b. 268 AA) Their Daughter, Janna Mooton (b. 284 AA) Their Son, Andros Darry (b. 287 AA) Their Son, Matthos Darry (b. 291 AA) Their Son, Simon Darry (b. 292 AA) His Brother Ser Luceon Darry (b. 270 AA) - Archetype : Warrior (Swords) Luceon’s Wife, Cassana Darry (b. 269 AA) Luceon’s Son, Harry Darry (b. 289 AA) Luceon’s Daughter, Lysa Darry (b. 289 AA) His Sister, Jayne Darry (b. 275 AA) His Aunt, Lia Frey nee Darry (b. 246 AA) His Uncle, Norbert Darry (b. 250 AA) - Archetype : Castellan His Son, Robert Darry (b. 271 AA) - Archetype : Navigator His Daughter, Ella Darry (b. 273 AA) His Son, Ser Gyles Darry (b. 275 AA) Household: Mia Fletcher, betrothed to Andros Darry (b. 290 AA) Maester Raymond (b. 243 AA) - Archetype: Maester Ser Jory Deddings (b. 274 AA) - Archetype : Warrior (Two-Handed Weapons) Category:Riverlands Category:House Darry